thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 12 (E2)
"All Dressed Up and No Place To Go" is the second episode of Season 2 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 12th episode overall. It premiered on May 26, 2017. Synopsis "The group has to leave, but they've hit a dead end before they've even stepped outside." Plot A montage is shown of each member of the group packing up and getting ready to leave. Trace is hastily packing his things, as is his mother and sister. Jake and Ethan are arguing about staying or leaving. Edward and Carol hug as they realize they have to go. Soon enough, everyone is packed, with the abundance of medical supplies and equipment also looted from the CDC. They all exit and go towards the RV and two cars. The bags are loaded in as Trace goes to the doctors. "Hey, I'm sorry we have to leave..." He mutters. "I just... I personally have to get away from here. I don't want to be in a place where I've lost people close to me." "No, we understand." Edward nods. "It's probably for the best we all try and find a safer place to stay. The CDC wouldn't have held forever. We need to find better shelter." "I still think this is stupid, you should just get over it Trace." Nick sighs as he gets into a car with his father. "It's okay, we've all lost loved ones, in the past or in the present, what's important is we do what we need to stay strong enough to survive." Carol says, and she and Edward get into a car with Christie and Satchiel. Everybody fully packs into the vehicles and they drive off down the road, avoiding Atlanta as they go down a path leading through the woods. The drive is quiet, but much less somber than they had expected it to be. Everyone is rather neutral. Trace sits next to Ashley and dryly chuckles. "You and I are in the same boat." Ashley looks at him, confused. "What do you mean?" "You and I both lost our lovers, and around the same time frame, too." Trace says. "It's weird. Darkly funny, too, but not very." "Heh, yeah..." Ashley smiles and starts reading a book. "... Hey, Trace, um... How are you doing? You lost your dad and girlfriend, so... I mean, that's gotta suck." "... It does suck, but I'm managing." Trace sighs. "I don't really... Cry or get sad these days. But it's not because I've lost tons of people in the apocalypse." "Then... Why? What happened?" Ashley asks. Trace thinks before he sighs and gets up, going to sit in the back of the RV. Ashley watches him in concern, but doesn't press him, thinking it's not something he enjoys talking about. Hours pass, and the survivors' vehicles slow to a stop. Everyone gets out and regroups with their things as they realize the vehicles are out of gas. After gathering what else they have inside the RV and cars, they set off down the road and into the woods. They walk for hours as the dark, gray clouds overhead suggest it is about to start raining. With no sign of shelter, their moods dampen. Then Trace stops walking, and he turns to see a large wall made of logs. "Whoa... The hell is this?" "Huh?" Jake looks and follows. "What the...?" The others follow as Trace jogs towards the wall. "It's a huge wall! Is this a cabin or some--" Immediately, something butts Trace in the head. A girl jumps out of the bushes and is holding a sword. She slams the end of the handle into his face again and shoves him back, quickly taking out a small knife and throwing it. It catches Trace by the sleeve and pins him to the wall, though before he can get out, the girl holds the sword to his neck and draws a handgun on the rest of the group. Surprised, the others draw their guns too, and Trace simply raises his hands. "Whoa, whoa... Calm down." "Shut up." The girl snaps at him before glaring at the others. "Who are you. What do you want. Tell me now or the kid's throat gets slit." "You might as well tell us the same thing." Pete says, lowering his gun. "We're not gonna hurt you, we just stumbled across this... Well, wall, and we didn't mean to intrude." The girl stares at them in silence for a moment. "... Okay." She lowers her gun and orders Trace to go over with the others, sheathing her sword, which looks more like a katana. "You need to leave, you have no place here." She spits. Before anyone else can speak though, a part of the wall behind her opens like a door, and out steps an older looking man. "Dawn, what's all the racket out here?" He asks, before seeing the survivors. "Oh, you've found new people?" "Who the hell are you and what's going on...?" Christie blinks, incredibly confused. The man chuckles and steps aside, revealing houses and other structures behind the open door. "I'm Dwight Darson, and this is my community, The Colony." Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Dawn. *First appearance of Dwight Darson. *First appearance of the Colony. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two